The Beginning
by csmartgblaze
Summary: Ok so this is what happened before our heroes were transported into the future. Note: sorry for not writing in a super long time i was waiting for school to be over and finals ; ) finally over, and i know i should've modified my stories better sorry T.T


Heyyyy, sorry for now posting a new story (chapter) up in a while. Busy with school, and went to a mini vacation. I decided to make a fun story, should've been the prologue to my story but at that time I wasn't thinking too much. Hope you like it.

* * *

December 19, 2011

~ On the moon base KND Headquarters ~

"Numbuh 362, it is nice to see you."

"Dexter it is also nice to see you, what do you need?"

"I have recently constructed a time machine, it's fully operational but I have some bugs that need to be worked on. Professor Utonium and I will be busy…"

"That's great was that all that you needed to say?"

"Before you interrupted, I was going to say that we have a couple new designs for weapons and Hoverboards, we need some people to deliver these blue prints to Numbuh two with the up most care. It would be bad if the Adults or Teenagers got their hands on the blueprints."

"Oh… sorry, I will send some of my best operatives there right away."

"Thank you, also I would like for some KND operatives to test out the Time Machine, at most they should only be sent in 1-2 days into the future."

~Ending Call~

* * *

"Numbuh 86, please contact Numbuh 21 and 24, tell them to go to Tech Square and to enter Dexlabs."

"Ok Numbuh 362. Hey you get me a reading of where Numbuh 21 and Numbuh 24 might be, if possible contact them immediately… Well don't just stand there GET MOVING!" The red headed Irish girl yelled at some of the male operatives in the room.

"Uh sir… oh umm ma'am… uh we found Numbuh 21 and 24 at Bravo Beach."

"Thank you, now CONTACT THEM!"

"Oh uh right…"

* * *

~With Miranda and Cindy (Numbuh 24 and 21.)~

"Nothing is better than hanging out with some friends under the sun, near a semi empty beach…"

"Numbuh Five is happy you invited her. It was getting to boring at the tree house."

"Heyy you guys, come on into the water it feels amazing. I'll let you use my Rainbow Monkey Radio so we can listen to some music!" Numbuh 3 was splashing in the shallow area with Bubbles. Blossom was sitting under the shade watching her sister and Numbuh 3 play. Buttercup wasn't there for a few days ago she was knocked into the water and never seen again.

"Come on Blossom, let us see you smile. We all know how tough she is; she's probably finding her way home or is here but wants to make a big entrance to ruin Mojo's plans."

"Yeah, Numbuh five agrees with Numbuh 21, we all know how she likes to show off her strength, like that one time you and bubbles were fighting monsters and she always came in the end when you were in trouble to show her strength off."

"But, what if we never see her again?" Bubbles began to mope.

"Come on Bubbles, she's the strongest of the three, like she has brute force… anyways Moon Base is scanning the area, and world, to see if they can find her." As Numbuh three was comforting Bubbles and there was an incoming call from Moon base.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ah Numbuh 21 and 24 nice to see you, head over to Tech Square and pick up some important documents Dexter has waiting for you. From there take them to Numbuh two."

"Umm…We're in Bravo Beach and we're kinda here with The Power puff Girls, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5. Also it's pretty far and…"

"Get a move on it… _its new 2x4 technology and transportation blueprints. Since Dexter is busy he needs Numbuh 2's help._"

"Then why don't you just send Numbuh 2…"

"Because he is working with Professor Utonium on something else, plus can you really trust Numbuh 2 with something as simple as that?"

"… Ok, Mimi get ready to head to Tech Square."

~end call~

* * *

"Sorry you guys we have to go, I'm sure Numbuh 362 gave Fanny instructions to send us to Tech Square."

"So party's over?"

"No, who knows maybe we can get a real party started." The girls laughed at Numbuh 24's response to Numbuh 3. The girl's say good bye and Numbuh 21 and 24 go to the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R on Orchid Bay. They went to City point and from there went to Dexlabs at Tech Square.

* * *

"Hello I am Dexbot 129, do you have an appointment with Dexter."

"Uh, we were sent to deliver some important blueprints to Numbuh 2."

"Hold on." A Holographic desk came up; it scanned Numbuh 21 and 24 to make sure they weren't imposters. After a while a holographic screen popped up, video calling Dexter from his Lab.

"Dexter Number 21 and Number 24 are here."

"Good, send them up to my office I will be there momentarily." Dexter 'hung up' and the holographic desk disappeared. They were then lead to Dexter's office and waited for the boy genius to enter.

* * *

"Hello there, would you girls like anything to drink?"

"Dexter... hi oh umm no thanks… Oh uh so what are these blueprints about or..."

"No need to be shy Miranda, just relax a little." It was clear to Cindy that Miranda liked him but it didn't have to be so obvious.

"Ahem…"

"Oh yes, Professor Utonium and I have created blueprints for some Technology that could help the KND and general public. For the KND I've came up with some new designs to help them, and some Hoverboards to help everyone else. These hoverboards will be like skateboards but much faster, if modified well they can come in different shapes so people don't have to rely on S.C.A.M.P.E.R to take them to areas. I need you to deliver them to Numbuh 2 in Sector V, think you can do that?"

"Of course, it's not like you're asking us to take over a plant. But curious how are we going to transport them?"

"I've created a tubular case to protect the blueprints and for it to be easy to carry, be careful though, some adults or teenagers might want to get their hands on them."

"We will try to get them to Numbuh 2 as soon as possible. Umm I need to go out for a umm, while sooo… I'll be back soon." As Numbuh 21 backed away she put her hand on the wall signifying that she was going to giver Miranda Five minutes till she reentered the room.

* * *

"So umm uh Dexter what have you and the Professor been working on?"

"Huh, oh uh i have, I mean we have been working on a Time machine."

"How cool, is it close to being finished?"

"Yes, but there are some bugs that need to be fixing, hopefully it can be fully operationally by the 21st of this month."

"*gasp* that's right, it's December… "

"Our birthday, well there was no escaping it, I just hope we don't forget our friends."

"Oh um, Numbuh 21 you came back…"

"Yeahh, so umm I guess we're ready to deliver the blueprints to Numbuh 2…"

"Oh that's right, Computress bring me the containers with the blueprints inside them."

"I will be there momentarily Dexter." 5 min passed and Computress entered the room with two long cylinder tubes, around 24 inches long with a diameter of 5 ½ inches.

"Ok well, be careful it is noon, after you're done with this mission, you should go home to rest" And with that the girls left Dexlabs. They raced to City Point and got on a S.C.A.M.P.E.R for Sector V. Luckily no Teenagers or Adults tried to shoot down the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, as they arrived to Sector V, Numbuh 21 and 24 entered the tree house to find Numbuh One through five in there along with two teenagers Maurice (former Numbuh 9) and Chad (former Numbuh 276/KND Supreme Leader)

* * *

~In the tree house~

"What are they doing here?"

"Oh Numbuh 21 and 24 how's it going…"

"Numbuh one why is Chad and Maurice doing here?"

"They came here to get you two, I guess they are preparing your 'decommissioning' and to recruit you with _Them_."

"Do you mean Teenagers?"

"No, Numbuh 24 he means _them_ as in…"

"Undercover Teen Agents."

"Ohhhhh, I see you know our birthday is in 2 days, well a 5 days for Numbuh 24."

"Yeah, if you would please follow us we will give you your first mission."

"Wait! Numbuh 2 Dexter asked us to give you these blueprints he wants you're opinion on them or I think he wants you to construct them and test them out."

"Well we have to hand it to him; he left these blueprints in the right hands… OWW."

"You idiot, Numbuh Five need's a vacation from your bad puns."

"Ok, I guess we'll be off with Chad and Maurice."

"Take care you two, and you guys take care of em." With that Numbuh 21 and 24 were commissioned as Undercover Teen Agents… blah, blah, blah…

* * *

December 20, 2011

~Word's flashback~

"You guys are to help Dexter with his Time Machine; you're going to fool the teenagers that you are decommissioned KND operatives. It's a simple task but what the real mission is to gather some info on what Father is planning to do, Cree is in charge of dealing with the recruits if you impress her she may let you in some secrets."

"*Sigh* I guess we just have to be ready…"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with and head to Dexter's lab."

"Ok and Mimi try not to get too carried away."

"I know." At Dexter's lab the girls were taken to one of Dexter's many Laboratory room's. There Computress and Dexter were waiting for them.

"Ok if you could please step into the pods behind you I will start up the Time Machine… Can you two hear me from in there?"

"Yes, although it sounds a little distant."

"That's fine, Miranda how about you?"

"What, oh umm I can hear you just fine."

"I will send you two days into the future, that way you don't miss out on much, so the next time I see you it will be December 22. Are you two ready?"

"Yes" in unison the girls responded. As Dexter was ordering some workers to start up the machine, making sure it's power stabilizes, and involving a lot of math related stuff the Time Machine was being programmed for two day's into the future. As all this preparation was being done a teen figure appeared to be sneaking around the lab. Her blond hair in two pigtails, her ballerina dress swaying to and fro as she tiptoed on her pink ballerina shoes.

"Ooooh! What does this button do?"

"DeeDee NOOOOOO!"

~Red Lights noise~

"DEXTER, WHATS HAPPENING…"

"Dexter what did I do?"

"Damn, DeeDee stay out of this, Computress try to stabilize the Time machine, we need to get them…"The girls we're teleported one year into the future, sending them into a living hell of a future.

* * *

~With Dexter, DeeDee, and Computress~

"Dexter what did I do…WHAT DID I DO TO THEM!?"

"You sent them one year into the future, there's no way I can get them back unless in the future the Time Machine works but I don't know." DeeDee continued to cry; Dexter left his lab and went into his office.

"Dexter you called?"

"Oh umm. Numbuh 362 we have terrible news… Numbuh 21 and 24 were sent one year into the future."

* * *

I hope you all like it, I know its long but meh, I should've uploaded this first but it didn't really occur to me. I hope you like it and I am working on chapter 5? I forgot what chapter im on how lame :P I will finish it soon I just have a lot of homework. Im in high school and a freshmen so teachers are bombarding me with work. Look forward to more and yeah :D


End file.
